


Morality

by superjohnlockholmes



Series: New in Town [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: but I needed to get something posted, mild descriptions of injuries, not as long as i wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjohnlockholmes/pseuds/superjohnlockholmes
Summary: Virgil wakes up after his run-in with Prince Charming, and goes to a friend for help.





	Morality

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I wanted this to be much longer than it is, but I just felt like I needed to get something posted. I'm not giving up on this series, and I'm really hoping that the next one comes much faster.

Virgil winced as someone prodded at his head. He had, luckily, woke up in the same junk yard that he had passed out in, but with no clue as to where Prince Charming had gone. He was still unsure how long he was out, just that it was still a few hours until dawn when he finally came to. Plenty of time for Prince to remove all evidence of his presence.He had wanted to stay a little longer to keep investigating, but with his head the way it was it was all he could do to hobble to Morality's place.

 

Morality was one of the only other supers willing to help protect the city. His powers were all healing based, though, so he usually wasn't out actively looking for trouble, but he made it clear that if anyone needed his help not to hesitate to ask. Most people had to message him on Twitter to ask for his help, but Morality had patched Anxiety up enough to trust him with his hideout. They still hadn't revealed their identities, but that didn't hinder their friendship in the least.

 

Currently, Anxiety was laying on the medical cot in the middle of Morality's "lair", which was just an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. Morality was poking and prodding at the injury to try and see just how much power he needed to use to heal it. Too much and not only did it drain him, but it also gave the recipient an awful case of the shakes and a hangover-like feeling when the excess finally drained away.

 

"He really got you good, didn't he, kiddo?" Morality's face was twisted in concern. He hated seeing people fight, and hated it even more when he needed to patch someone up afterwords. It was no wonder why he didn't receive defensive powers; he struggled enough with just patching people up. Having to fight on the front lines would most likely break him. "What did he hit you with, again?"

 

"A baseball bat." Virgil was still embarrassed about being caught so easily. He'd been doing this for eleven months, had put countless criminals behind bars, a good majority of them super; how had Princey stopped him so easily?

 

Morality made a small distressed sound. "You're lucky he didn't hit you any harder. I've never had to heal brain damage beyond a minor concussion before, and I don't know if I feel comfortable trying."

 

"Just do what you gotta do, Pops. I trust you." Morality wasn't that much older than Virgil, about mid-twenties from what he could tell, but with how over-protective he was, and how he always called Virgil "kiddo", the nickname just stuck. It was much easier to say than Morality, and the way he beamed when Anxiety first called him that meant that the name wasn't going anywhere. The last he heard, Morality was trying to get Logic to call him pops, too, whenever Morality commented on Logic's blog to tell him put the work down and get some rest. Morality has already been blocked by him, twice.

 

"I'm happy to hear that, kiddo, but that doesn't calm my nerves any. If this were any worse, I'd be sending you to the hospital after this. As it is, after this I want you to go straight home; no stopping muggers, no rushing head-first into hostage negotiations,-"

 

"That was one time, and saved their lives," he muttered.

"-and no going after that Prince Charming guy," Morality finished like he hadn't been interrupted. 

"What? No! I have to stop him! Weren't you listening to me?  He wants to take over the city! I can't let him do that! If I don't go after him, who-" Morality held up his hand to interrupt.

"Calm down, don't make your injury even worse. As much as I would like to tell you to leave him alone, I meant no going after him until you're completely healed, which means two days of bed rest and a check-up from me before you go back out there trying to get yourself killed. Now lay still so I can fix this, your freaking out made it start bleeding again."

 

Virgil relaxed as a warm feeling rushed through him. Morality's healing felt like sinking into a pool of hot water after a long, exhausting day. Every muscle in Anxiety's body simultaneously slackened, leaving his body almost puddy-like on the bed. His eyes closed of their own accord, and if it lasted longer than just a few moments he most likely would've fallen asleep.

He sighed as the feeling passed, the soft golden light dimming from Morality's hands. "You're all done, kiddo. You may still feel some dizziness, but if the pounding in your head comes back, or you start feeling nauseous, call me immediately. I think I've got it, but head injuries aren't something to mess around with."

 

"Thanks, Pops. Don't worry, you've healed all my other concussions without any complications; I'm sure this is the same."

"Don't jinx yourself, and you know better than to tell me not to worry. With you out there chasing after murderers and all other kinds of people, and you tell me not to worry." He mutters the last sentence to himself, but with how close they are Virgil is still able to hear it. 

Virgil just looks at Morality; he was wearing medical scrubs in pale blue, with scuffed-up tennis-shoes, and a pair of latex gloves in his hands. A medical mask protected his identity, and although he, luckily, thank god, rarely had to heal little kids, he more often then not drew some kind of cartoon animal mouth over it. He said it was to make him look less intimidating, but with his high-pitched voice and child like mannerisms, not to mention the amount of concern and care you get just from looking at his eyes, Virgil had never heard of even one person who was frightened of Morality. 

"Everything okay, kiddo?"

Virgil shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Well, if you're sure you feel alright, then you should probably go home and rest. Text me tomorrow and let me know how you feel then."

 

"Will do, Pops." He hopped off the table. He looked over in time to see Morality's mask and eyes crinkle; a sure sign of a yawn. "You should go to bed too. You just used quite a bit of your power, and I'm not sure how much sleep you were able to get before I called you." Virgil added shyly, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and looking away.

He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "You know that I'd drop everything to help you, right? Never feel bad about asking me for help, okay?"

He sighed. "I know that, Morality. And thanks, you're probably the best friend I have right now."

 

Morality looked like he wanted to say something, but just sighed and shook his head. "Go get some sleep, Anxiety. Call me later and let me know how you're feeling, or just any time you need to talk."

 

Virgil smiled. "You're too good to be involved in all this mess. Stay safe; I'll be sure to call you later."

⁎ ⁎ ⁎

 

 

 

Virgil hardly remembered getting home; the trip was just an exhausting blur of back-alleys and roof-tops. Normally he tried to avoid high places because of a mild fear of heights, but it was one of the quickest ways to travel unseen, and Virgil just wanted to get home.

'Home' was just an abandoned apartment building in the middle of a bad neighborhood. It had been left to rot after a disastrous fire had destroyed the foundation. He had managed to salvage a few of the rooms, and it served as a make-shift head-quarters, of sorts. The well-known heroes of bigger cities may have mansions and towers, but at least Virgil didn't have to pay rent. Which was lucky because he couldn't keep a job and protect the city at the same time. Trust him, he's tried.  

Entering through the fire escape, Virgil made his way to where he set up his living quarters. It was fairly large; the wall dividing two different apartments had collapsed during the fire, leaving a spacious room that was still in decent condition. Well, decent may be a stretch; the floor wasn't ready to collapse under him and most of the walls were still standing, so he considered it a win.  

A pile of pillows and blankets in the corner made up the bed, which he immediately flopped down on. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it worked, and with how exhausted Virgil is, he's asleep in minutes.


End file.
